A Voice in the Night
by SAR132-4
Summary: Jules has to save a girl and fight off a gang in the middle of the night. One shot, enjoy!


**A/N: Can you identify the absolute phrase in this passage?! I'll give you a prize! (jk, but if u want to find it, plz feel free). My first fan fic one shot! SO BE NICE!! lol, and also, I've been listening to Dancing In Between, can't you tell?**

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

**A Voice In The Night**

Sam and Jules were on patrol in the eastern part of the city, and the most run-down and gang filled. Suddenly, a man waved down the black suburban, his eyes were wide with fright.

"Help! There's a bunch of guys down the street robbing my store," he said panicked.

"Okay," Sam said trying to calm the man down. "Where's your store?"

"It's a block away," the man said, pointing south.

Sam called for a few squad cars and they both rushed into the store. As soon as the spotter saw the police running down the street to the store, he gave a signal, and they scattered into two groups.

"Jules, go north, I'll take south." Sam said.

"Copy," Jules said, running to the north. She soon entered a dark alley where she saw a few dark shapes run into, it'd be a perfect spot for the gang to lay low.

Jules walked down the alley, her hand gun raised and ready to fire at a moments notice. Suddenly, a short scream was heard, and Jules jumped, trying to keep her heart rate under control, she slowly moved forward. Suddenly, a dark figure ran toward her, limping slightly.

"DON'T MOVE! I SAID _DON'T MOVE!!_" Jules all but shouted into the dark night, the figure stopped running and put their hands above their head. The figure was gasping, and short stuttering sobs broke through their mouth. Jules came closer to it, and the beam of her flashlight finally managed to show more of its details. It was a girl, maybe 16 or 17, she was bruised and bloodied, her hair messed up and matted, she had no pants and her shirt was torn. It was pretty apparent what happened to her.

"Help," she whimpered.

Jules holstered her weapon and rushed to the girl, she said, "You're okay, you're okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

"There was this gang, and they attacked me. I managed to kick one of them, and that's how I got away, they're still chasing me," the girl said in strange disjointing sentences.

"Alright," Jules helped the girl sit down on the ground, into her radio, she said, "I need back up at the alley behind 412 Blake Street. I need medics, I've got an injured girl."

Sam answered over the radio, "Copy, Jules, I'm only 5 minutes from your location."

Greg also answered, "Copy that Jules. Don't try anything kamikaze alright? We're enroute, ETA is twenty minutes."

Lights flashing, sirens blaring the two Chevy's made a U-turn and made their way to the scene.

Jules stayed with the girl, she comforted the sobbing teen and looked around. She saw a few dark shapes walking towards them, one of them in a husky voice said, "Hey, look what we have here, a cop and the girl we were looking for."

Jules's hand immediately went to her holster; she slowly stood up and in front of the downed girl. Her flashlight offered not much in terms of light, and she was clearly outnumbered 7:1. She had no clue if these guys were armed or not, she was clearly at a disadvantage.

"Hey, hey," another male with a deep voice said, his words were slightly slurred. "We don' wan' any trouble."

Yet another man contradicted that, his voice contorted in pain, "I want to kill that little bitch," he snarled.

"You'll get your chance Freemont," the man with the husky voice said. Now that Jules had a light on them, she could see them more clearly.

"Freemont" was a 6 foot tall man, he was wincing. The man with the husky voice had his face mostly covered with a dark hood, he had a big build, and was taller than Freemont.

'The bigger they are, the harder they fall,' Jules thought of the old cliché, trying to think up a battle plan.

She'd only need 5 minutes for Sam to come and even out the odds a bit, two cops with guns were better than 7 gang members. But then again, they might be armed, something Jules was hoping wasn't true.

Freemont seemed to have received an unknown signal, and he leaned forward a bit, one of his hands revealed a switchblade, that glinted in the flashlight's beam.

So much for them being unarmed.

Jules drew her weapon in less than a tenth of a second, quick reflexes gained by years on the street. "DON'T MOVE!" she shouted at them, pointing her Glock at Freemont.

"What do you think one gun's gonna do against all of us? Huh?" the man with the husky voice said sharply. He drew out a 9 millimeter and pointed it directly at Jules.

Suddenly two things happened in quick succession, Sam rounded the corner and into the alley. And three shots went off from two different guns.

_Blam. Blam. Blam.___

Sam leveled his MP5 and yelled, "POLICE DON'T MOVE!"

The husky voiced man laid on the ground, dead, a gunshot wound to his upper chest, the other bullet in his heart. Jules also lay on the ground, catching her breath while the girl was practically in hysterics (the crying kind, not the laughing).

"Jules!" Sam shouted.

"No harm, no harm, the bullet hit the vest." Jules said gasping.

Many of the gang members had run away after Jules shot the guy, but Freemont was still standing there, his gaze was showing pure hatred for the cop that shot him. "You killed my brother, you bitch!"

Before Sam could react, Freemont attacked Jules with the knife. Freemont was quick, but Jules was even quicker. She quickly jumped to her feet and dodged the blade despite the pain from a growing bruise on her chest. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, and in moments, Jules had the man pinned to the ground. Sam covered Jules while she handcuffed Freemont.

Within minutes, back up had arrived, and paramedics were loading the girl onto an ambulance. Special Investigations had taken Jules away and forensics was processing the scene.

Hours later, Jules stood in her locker room putting on her shirt, just as she finished getting ready, a knock sounded at her door.

"Decent," she said.

Sam walked in, "Hey," he said with a slight smile.

"Hey," she answered back.

"Rough night, huh?"

That didn't begin to describe it. "Yeah," she said with a light snort.

"So, the hospital called the girl's going to be alright."

"Good,"

"How's the chest?" Sam asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"I've had worse," Jules said.

Sam couldn't agree more with that statement. "So, uh, you up for breakfast at Timmy's? Wordy's driving."

"Absolutely," Jules said smiling. She packed up and followed Sam out of the locker room.

-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*

**Hey, hope you enjoyed it, kinda had an Attention Shoppers moment there. As I said in the beginning, this was my first one-shot, maybe I'll write more in the future, not sure, I like continuity. So now, it's 1 am, and it's Mother's Day (happy Mother's Day for those moms btw) and I still need to clean the house, so I'm gonna stop writing now! Ciao! **


End file.
